I'll always remember you
by LatinFlower98
Summary: A little girl who could never forget a wonderful soul Oneshot


Just to make it clear, I know there is a deleted scene that shows her along with her parents trapped when the water is rising. I know that it basically implies that she did not survive, but let's just pretend that she did. It's all really sad, let's try to make it less sad. **I do not own** anything from Titanic.

 **I'll always remember you**

I looked up at Mama and Papa, they were shouting and shouting for help as the water began to rise. It was so cold that I couldn't feel my toes anymore. I started to feel more scared as the water was up to my chin. Suddenly a man that had a white uniform on came to the gate, he quickly brought out his keys and began to unlock the gate. "Quickly!" He shouted as the gate opened up. Papa grabbed me and picked me up and took Mama's hand and rushed onto the deck. I held onto Papa and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here anymore! The sounds of screaming and shouting were heard everywhere. I squeezed my eyes really tight and tried to ignore it all. Suddenly Papa gently lowered me onto something. I opened my eyes to see that I was on a smaller boat now along with other people. Mama got in and placed me onto her lap. I then reached out to Papa. "Come on!" I shouted to him. He then had a sad look on his face. He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He then kissed Mama. I looked back at Mama confused. Mama then started to cry. I looked back at Papa with tears in my eyes. "Papa! Come on!" He stepped back as an older man shouted: "Lower it!" No! I started to cry but Mama only held me down. We couldn't leave Papa! I won't let it happen! The boat started to lower and I reached out to Papa. "PAPA!" I screamed out. I couldn't lose Papa! He had to stay with us! I continued to cry and reach out for him. The old man then started to cry. He patted Papa's shoulder and nodded his head. "Go! Before it's too late!" Papa then jumped onto the boat right next to Mama. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry. "Never leave us, Papa!" He began to brush my hair and nodded his head. "I promise, I won't." He then started to kiss Mama. "Oh, my goodness, darling!" Mama cried in between kisses.

Even though we were all together, it wasn't all happy. Many bodies floated in the water and there was nothing but cries of sorrow in the air. Papa refused to let me look at anyone in the water. It was freezing and I huddled up between Mama and Papa. The people in the boat all had sad expressions on their faces. I closed my eyes and wished we could just go back home already. I wanted all of this to be over and just go home.

-10 Years Later-

I still have nightmares about that night. How I almost lost Papa, and how so many people lost their lives. When we came home we all agreed to never travel on a boat again. Mama and Papa stayed so close together that if Papa was ever gone for too long, Mama would panic. I too would feel helpless when my parents weren't around me, I slept with both Mama and Papa for a month after the tragic accident. It's so strange though before everything went bad, I had so much fun. I met so many different people and had so much fun when it came to the parties! And there was one face that I could never ever forget after sailing on the Titanic. He never left my mind and I never knew what happened to him or the girl who stole my dance with him. They seemed to love each other though, so I guess it was okay. I'm sure they're somewhere in America, dancing, laughing, and drawing together. Uncle Jack always did love to draw, that was one of the things I admired from him. He had such bright eyes and a very bright future ahead of him. He was also so very kind to everyone he met, I wish I could have said goodbye to him. Even though I never saw him again, I could still hear his voice ringing in my ears. Whenever I would feel sad, I would think about him. No matter how many years go by, I will always remember him. I hope to find a young man like him someday. Someone who will dance with me, enjoy my company, and love me.

Wherever he is, I hope he's happy. I hope one day that I'll run into him unexpectedly and when I do I'll give him the biggest hug of his life. I also hope for one last thing, I hope that I'm still his best girl. Oh, what would I give just to hear him say it again. I can still hear the way he said it that night at the party. Every time I close my eyes and concentrate hard enough, I can hear him clearly. "You're still my best girl, Cora!"


End file.
